Field of the Invention
The invention provides surgical instruments that facilitate insertion of radial inserts within the cornea of a patient's eye. The invention also provides a method for implanting radial intracorneal inserts in order to correct such deficiencies in the patient's vision as hyperopia, myopia, and/or astigmatism.